A.C. 202-And a new Problem
by Angel Tsuiraku
Summary: It's A.C. 202, Relena's been assassinated, and a Radical Reformation group is starting to take over. The gundam pilots no longer have their gundams, but help comes from unexpected places. Several OCs, non-yaoi. PLEASE REVIEW! PILOTS WILL BE IN PART TW


A.C. 202  
  
Peace has reigned for seven years under the guidance of Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlain/Peacecraft. The Heroes of the Eve Wars are now spread across Earth and space, disbanded and living as quietly as possible. Heero Yuy resided on L-1, where he was born. Duo Maxwell chose to stay with his friend, Quatre Raberba Winner, at an estate in the Sahara desert. Trowa Barton traveled with his circus, and Chang Wufei roamed the colonies alone.  
  
However, as ever, peace is threatened. This threat comes from a radical reformation group, insisting on 'purifying' the Earth Sphere Unified Nation and the colonies. Relena Darlain Peacecraft has been assassinated, and the pilots are forced back together, without their Gundams. The Doctors, however, are not without hope, which comes from unexpected corners of Earth.  
  
Formerly Tokyo, Japan  
  
Makoto Tanaka's eyes raked slowly over her surroundings. The apartment she lived in was small. Very, very small, but it was home for her, and she was grateful to have it. It was a little cluttered, but that was nothing a little cleaning couldn't take care of. After all, she was Mako, and there was nothing she couldn't handle.  
  
She closed her eyes and shook her head, dispelling the thought of her own invincibility. She had trained under Dr. J for years, only to be told that she was too good for the purposes of Operation Meteor. After all her hard work, she'd been forced to sit back and watch the wars happen around her.  
  
Reduced to that, and penniless, Mako had struggled to find this apartment, worked hard to pay for it, and lived alone. Her only family had perished in a train wreck when she was five.  
  
Therefor, when her phone rang, it was a mild surprise. She picked it up, baffled. That phone hadn't rang in weeks.  
  
"Ms. Tanaka, it would seem that your services are required after all. I need you on L-1 within two days. Make haste."  
  
The phone clicked before she could respond, but she didn't need to anyway. These were direct orders from Dr. J.  
  
"My services are needed, eh? Wonder what kind of trouble it is this time," she muttered, and left the apartment in search of a shuttle.  
  
1 Formerly Vista, California, U.S.A  
  
Aisha Iwakura sighed and shook her head. It was going to be one of those days. She tossed her keys onto her counter and leaned back against it. Trust her family to forget she even existed, again.  
  
"Twenty-two and I can't even get my family to talk to me," she groaned. Sliding over the counter, she resolved to make a snack. Food always helped her when she was upset. She smiled and looked down at herself, convinced that no one would ever guess how much she actually consumed. She certainly didn't look like a glutton.  
  
The phone rang harshly, but she ignored it. Phones were just an annoyance. However, when it continued to ring, she sighed and snatched it up.  
  
"This is Aisha, what do you want?" she said, hoping her voice didn't give away too much of her agitation.  
  
"I need you to go to L-1. You know the place. You have two days," came an old voice. Then the phone clicked.  
  
"Great, this is perfect. This is JUST what I need," she snapped to herself. Then, shrugging, she finished making her sandwich and walked outside. Whistles reached her ears and she beamed. Hell, if they couldn't use her in war, at least she could conquer the male race.  
  
2 Formerly Paris, France  
  
Blade Lady cooed as her companion ran his fingers up her leg slowly. D.J. smiled at her and kissed her fingertips.  
  
"Mistress Blade," he started, but frowned as her cellphone rang. His companion snapped it up impatiently.  
  
"I'm busy," Blade snarled into the receiver, more than a little annoyed.  
  
"L-1, you have two days."  
  
Blade glared at the phone in her hand as the other line was cut off suddenly. "Short and sweet, eh? Hmph. Pack up, D.J., we're going on a trip."  
  
Sighing, D.J. pulled on a shirt and went to his little room. Trust the damn phone to interrupt his fun…and he'd finally gotten Blade Lady in the mood, too…  
  
3 Formally Keyworth, England  
  
Angel Tsuiraku Kurama hefted her bag higher onto her shoulder and climbed the steps to her small flat. It had been a long day, and she ached for a shower. Piles of homework waited for her and she sighed. However, she forced a smile for the neighbors and finally dumped her stuff into next to the door of her flat.  
  
"Ah, home sweet home," she said, and turned on a kettle. "One more frat party and I'm done for."  
  
She spoke out loud to herself, simply to hear a voice. Living alone was grating on her nerves, and she was horribly lonely.  
  
So when the phone rang, she leapt for it desperately. "Hello?"  
  
"Miss Tsuiraku, there's a meeting on L-1. We need your help."  
  
"I'll be there…when is it?"  
  
"Two days. Goodbye."  
  
The phone clicked and Angel placed it back into its cradle. At last some human contact—intelligent human contact, with people who were actually sober. She could feel her spirits lifting. Maybe she was a bit more useful than she thought.  
  
4 Formerly Hong Kong, China  
  
Nataku Lian considered herself to be one of the toughest people in all of China. After all, she'd been through a lot, and she was still healthy and quite capable of kicking someone's ass. Even if she was a woman.  
  
"Well…if some American/Chinese wannabes can handle Hong Kong, so can I, dammit," she muttered to herself. Besides that, she was on a mission. She had to castrate her former brother-in-law. It was what Meiran would have wanted, anyway. The phone shrilling harshly in her purse was a mild distraction from her sword shopping, however. She snapped open the phone and forced her annoyance down.  
  
"Nataku," she answered.  
  
"You're needed on L-1 in two days."  
  
"Sorry, can't make it."  
  
"Chang Wufei will be in attendance."  
  
"The usual place, then?" she asked, and smiled as she jotted down the information. She clicked her phone off and looked to the sky.  
  
"Payback time." 


End file.
